


Omega (English)

by Nox_Arcana



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alpha!Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Abuse, F/F, omega!akko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Arcana/pseuds/Nox_Arcana
Summary: This story is not completely planned, I don't even know if I will finish it and the updates won't be constant at all, but my impatience made me publish it. Things will be added and possibly removed, there will be several modifications today, tomorrow, or in the future. I want to warn again that as the story warning indicates, this may be strong.This is a story that I asked to be given to me because I wanted to continue it, it was very poorly received for its content and so it was deleted, but I wanted to continue it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not completely planned, I don't even know if I will finish it and the updates won't be constant at all, but my impatience made me publish it. Things will be added and possibly removed, there will be several modifications today, tomorrow, or in the future. I want to warn again that as the story warning indicates, this may be strong.
> 
> This is a story that I asked to be given to me because I wanted to continue it, it was very poorly received for its content and so it was deleted, but I wanted to continue it.

Her eyes closed tightly from the light that burst into the room. She covered herself with her pillow while letting out a grunt between her teeth, wishing to herself that the sun would disappear, more than willing to continue sleeping, but the voice of her maid ended up taking her sleep away.

She removed the pillow from her head, looking with narrowed eyes and a frown at the woman, who didn't even flinch at the Alpha's clear anger, her hands clasped and her face neutral, her composure still unwavering.

-It's time to get up, Miss Cavendish, your mother requests your presence in the second dining room.

-Why does my mother need me?

-She wishes to discuss something important with you.

Diana sighed, as a farewell to her comfortable bed and the warm blankets.

-I understand, please leave.

-As you wish,-She walked to the door, opening it but stopping at the threshold.- breakfast is served, come down before it gets cold.

He closed the door and his footsteps began to sound farther and farther down the hall. Diana went downstairs making a short trip to the closet, pulling out a pair of ripped jeans from inside along with a white shirt and a warm indoor jacket, shedding her pajamas and heading her feet to the dresser on the left wall next to her bed. Picking up the brush and beginning to arrange his tangled hair from the night in front of the mirror as his mind wandered over the words Anna said to him.

_What will my mother need me for, the second dining room? That place is only used when there is an important event, so I can already get an idea of the magnitude of the matter she wants to deal with._

Once her hair was neat she ran her hands through her clothes in case there was any imperfection and without further ado, she headed down the hallway opting for a shortcut to get there faster.

Being at the doors of the place the aroma of peach was already perceptible, but there was something peculiar, its aroma seemed lively, that is, more than usual, this was already a precedent for Diana about which direction would go the conversation that her mother wished to discuss, she opened the doors wide, after a sip of her tea her mother returned her gaze with a pleased smile.

-I'm glad you're here Diana, sit down.

Without a word she moved to the sofa that was located opposite the one her mother occupied, both being separated by a decent sized rectangular table, occupied by Bernadette's tea set and Diana's plate of pancakes with honey.

-What did you want to talk about? Mom.

She cut off a piece of her breakfast simultaneously with her words. And put it in her mouth, inevitably forging a smile at the good taste and smoothness of her favorite dish. Feeling the good mood return to her.

She turned to look outside listening to the birds in the treetops, the only thing that separated her from the large backyard was the double glass door, from what it seemed the day was cloudy since early morning.

She turned her eyes back to her mother and three tickets stretched into the air clutched between her fingers, causing Diana to arch an eyebrow.

-I got tickets to Japan, to the Shiny Chariot festival!

As soon as she said that her smile widened slightly and her scent seemed to become even sweeter. Diana's turned bitter, in tune with the pout she made at the mention of that name.

-That embarrassment? -Her tone was acid and distant.- You know how I feel about her.

-Oh, come on, you liked her.

-Yes, until I realized it was a fraud, you can get rid of the second ticket, I won't go.

As soon as her answer was no, the change in the atmosphere for anyone watching would be undeniable, with the older Alpha's smile twisting by inches as she frowned her eyes closed and her scent grew heavier giving off a hint of dominance, a dominance that made the smaller Alpha uncomfortable, but trying to stay strong by not taking her eyes off her. She knew that attempting to challenge the head of the family was disrespectful in itself, but her inner Alpha dictated so.

Still, her walls were slowly closing in on her, hinting at her discomfort as she shifted in her seat. And she sank into it.

-Diana...

Behind her sweet tone was camouflaged bitterness. And the atmosphere was becoming more and more suffocating due to the thickening of her mother's scent.

-I don't like it when you are capricious.

Diana as the proud chaste Alpha that she was, did not want to give in, but the feeling of weight on her shoulders grew heavier and heavier to a point where it became unbearable. Giving a second sign of discomfort by holding his nose trying to hold on. But inevitably failing at the need for oxygen. Which at that moment did not seem to exist in that room.

She began to get dizzy and her skin turned white, a sign at which Bernadette stopped exerting pressure on her as she noticed her condition. And she got down from her seat to wrap her in her arms as she exhaled sweet pheromones and caressed her back, while Diana gasped as if her life depended on it.

-I'm sorry...

There was genuine regret in Bernadette's tone. She was not a bad mother, not at all, but her pride and strong will sometimes turned into her worst defects.

-But you're going with me whether you like it or not.

Diana broke off to look at her face to face.

-W-Why are you so insistent that I attend this farce? Y-You know I'm still having trouble regaining my magic.

He made an effort to speak.

-Listen... -The seriousness was mixed with concern.- I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen, so in case I'm right, I wish to do this with you, can you understand?

-What are you talking about?

-I can't give you all the details, but for some time now a strong cough has been afflicting me, and sometimes I can't get out of bed, I don't know what will happen in the future, so can you do this with me?

-... I'll go and prepare my luggage.

He left a kiss on her forehead and went to her side of the table to take his wand, returning and placing the tip in the middle of her chest to invoke a healing spell, thanks to which her features relaxed and her chest stopped moving erratically.

-I-It feels like my lungs are being squeezed... how do you do that?

-That's experience you'll get as you grow and train as an Alpha, go get ready, okay?

He nodded, and went to his room to prepare the luggage, but before leaving that dining room that led out to the backyard he stopped just outside the door.

-We leave tomorrow at 8 o'clock, we'll be there for two weeks.

-How did you...?

-Those were questions I hadn't answered, and I thought it was obvious that you would be curious about these details, go get ready honey, and get some rest, I don't want you to stay up too late.

-I hate your last minute plans.

And she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the chapter 2 is here, nine pages if I'm not mistaken, fresh out of the oven for you. From this point on things might start to get strong, so here goes my warning again.
> 
> This story is not completely planned, I don't even know if I will finish it and the updates won't be constant at all, but my impatience made me publish it. Things will be added and possibly removed, there will be several modifications today, tomorrow, or in the future. I want to warn again that as the story warning indicates, this may be strong.
> 
> This is a story that I asked to be given to me because I wanted to continue it, it was very poorly received for its content and so it was deleted, but I wanted to continue it.

-Murowa.  
  
The animal's pained meows reached deaf ears. It writhed as it meowed in an attempt to appeal to its owner's pity. It kept moving back and forth. Diana's legs dangled over the edge of her bed, moving in tandem with the smile on her face. The green glow on the tip of her wand had faded and with that the cat could breathe again.  
  
-My magic is coming back!  
  
Her feet touched the floor and she circled her bed bending down to close her suitcase.  
  
-Anna, you may come in.  
  
Her maid made her way across the room with her usual stoic gesture taking the luggage by its handle to lift it, she was the first to leave the room followed a couple of steps behind by Diana, already in the doorway she peeked over her shoulder meeting the tired animal that could barely stand up, which squealed at her going to hide under her bed as her steps allowed her to do.  
  
He finished closing the door bringing his gaze forward. At this point his tone abandoned the cheerfulness it had previously held.  
  
-Anna, not a word of this to my mother.  
  
His tone was hard as stone.  
  
-As you say, my lady.  
  
They headed downstairs to the gardens. Where the black Mercedes was waiting for them.  
  
-You were late dear, what were you doing?  
  
-I was practicing my magic, and I think it's coming back!  
  
Her tone had the characteristic innocent happiness of an infant. Typical of her age.  
  
-Oh, -Bernadette smiled at the news.- I'm so glad to hear that.  
  
She opened the door for her, and Diana made her way into the car, settling into her seat with her palms on her legs. From there Bernadette followed, and then Anna. The engine started, signaling that they were leaving, and then the world seemed to start moving. Diana turned her gaze to the window watching the scenery with her palm resting on her hand.  
  
The sound of a soft beeping caught her attention making her turn to the direction from which the sound came. Bernadette pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and glanced at the screen, noticing that the situation had a bad tone from her mother's expression.  
  
-What's wrong?  
  
The phone was handed to her being able to read what was a news item present on the screen.  
  
"The very well known Omega model, Hannah England, died last night February 27, the product of a false broken bond caused by the belief that her Alpha Amanda O'Neill had been unfaithful to her with another Omega, escaping from her Alpha, being found some 5 hours later by the housekeeping maid who entered her room to drop off a change of fresh towels finding her in her bed, covered by her blankets and without a pulse, according to the Beta's testimony. Our condolences are with her partner and family. Omegas, your Alphas are there to protect you and them, they love and care about you, please, let's avoid more broken ties.  
  
_Croix Meridies._ "  
  
He rubbed his finger against his chin weighing what he had just read.  
  
-What do you think?  
  
-That's... regrettable.  
  
He spoke after a short while.  
  
-Yes, it's really sad... I hope that both the O'Neill Family and the England Family can process it and move on....  
  
Bernadette's grief-laden words were not long in coming, being followed by a sigh that hinted at sorrow. As the little blonde returned her gaze to the landscape behind the glass. Her thoughts began to drift to what she had just read.

Stupid Omegas, don't they know it's suicide to try to walk away from their Alphas? They think they can leave if they feel like it, well there is the price of their actions, isn't the deaths of these wayward Omegas a daily sign of WHY they should not leave us? Apparently common sense is something they lack.  
  
His lungs let out a tired sigh, tired of Omega foolishness. And then his thoughts turned again to the news, this time not to the tragedy displayed on that page of the New York Times, -I had already accepted that an Omega is foolish by nature.- but to a specific word, as if underlining it in red marker in a newspaper.  
  
_Omega... huh?_  
  
She had rarely given the idea of an Omega a second thought, being that at her age according to her mother she should worry about whether she broke a toy, and not about issues like that, but still, she was certain her arranged engagement to the Hambridge Family Omega at the suggestion of her aunt, came to her ears as a product of the night she had sneaked off to the kitchen for something to eat when she was supposed to be sleeping.

Andrew Hambridge, an acquaintance thanks to the parties and gatherings that both families arranged, some of them made specifically for both Alpha and Omega. But Diana was never interested in him, his personality was cowardly and capricious, he was always after her saying things about being her destined mate, and his scent while sweet, like any other Omega, was bland in Diana's eyes, it lacked that "something" that the scent of her same sex possessed, she was always more attracted in comparison to the scents of females. And from time to time the "Why?" crossed her mind, quickly discarding it before the idea that, living in a house where the voice was female, she was more than used to the flat, honeyed scent of a female, something more than usual as females were the predominant ones in the mansion. Feeling an emptiness when noticing that the spark that characterizes the natural fragrance of an Omega was nonexistent in men, feeling an emptiness in her stomach and taking for granted that the male essence was incomplete from birth. Making her lose interest in a short time by defaulting to this whim that had become a requirement.  
  
In fact, if you were to ask her about it she would answer that the scent of an Omega female is even sweeter than that of a male, to the point of being cloying, which is a biological fact.  
  
In short, they just didn't hit it off no matter how hard they tried. And Diana didn't do her part either, preferring to make excuses and slink away when she had the chance.  
  
Based on her experience with the opposite sex she could say that dealing with Omegas in general was tedious, potentially labeling everyone the same if she didn't have a broader picture thanks to the females, the XY side of the hierarchy was completely dense to her, but there was something about the idea of waking up next to a life partner morning after morning that appealed to her. There was a certain allure to the idea of a scent with that whimsy she required permeating her bed, her blankets and her pillows every day and every night.  
  
This idea persisted until they arrived at the busy Heathrow airport, wandering through her head as the large windows gave them a view of the runway where planes came and went. There were people going to and fro. Among that melee were males and females on leashes, being led from the other end by other people, their Alphas. Marked Omegas was the first thing that crossed Diana's mind as soon as she set foot in the airport.  
  
The rumbling of her stomach proclaiming food brought her out of her own head, drawing the attention of the two women in the chairs next to hers.

-I'll go get you a chocolate, miss.  
  
After speaking Anna stood up, and Bernadette handed her the corresponding amount for the sweet, to which Diana smiled thanking them both for the gesture. Taking advantage of the mother-daughter moment to engage in a little conversation.  
  
-How are you doing with your magic treasure?  
  
-A little slow, -She moved her legs that were hanging from her seat.- it's hard for me to do certain animals of the Metamorphie, but I think I'm making progress, I can already transform into a mouse!  
  
Bernadette smiled at her firstborn's contagious joy.  
  
-I'm so happy, my little mouse.  
  
She tapped her fingertip on the tip of her nose, the atmosphere between the two was clearly joyful, but this ended with the news that was enunciated over the speakers of the airport television that hung on the wall thanks to its stand.  
  
"There was a protest in front of the White House by Betas and Omegas advocating for the rights of the most disadvantaged gender in the hierarchy, prompted by the death of model Hannah England last night, an Omega in the audience at the demonstration encouraged them to take action which resulted in action with violence that ended in the removal of those involved by rubber bullets and tear gas."  
  
_There we go again, silly Omegas, if they didn't try to flee, this wouldn't happen in the first place._ It was the first thing that came to Diana's mind, who preferred to turn her eyes elsewhere rather than continue to face what in her eyes was, "Such a display of foolishness."  
  
While her relationship with her aunt was bad, if she shared anything in common with her it was a Pro-Alpha mentality. While he didn't entirely agree, he didn't agree with the idea that an Omega was just an ornament, or a butler. In her eyes, yes, if an Omega ran away or disobeyed, it deserved its punishment. But it wasn't a tie or a hat. Nor was it a stool.

Bernadette for her part ducked her head, inhaling wearily.

As Diana was bored watching people pass by, she picked up her mother's purse, placed it on her lap and rummaged through it until she pulled out the phone that belonged to her mother. She turned on the screen and found a picture of the two of them. She unlocked the device and searched for the books she had purchased with prior permission, choosing to continue with a story about a writer who had a car accident and was trapped with his demented fan in her cabin.  
  
The minutes were lost on page 112, the point at which he had left his reading, advancing a couple of pages until the voice coming from the loudspeakers on the airport walls gave them notice that their flight was about to take off, interrupting his concentration and causing him to look to his left side, finding Anna and her mother.  
  
-Anna... when did you arrive?  
  
-A few minutes ago, I didn't want to give her notice of my arrival to avoid interrupting her.  
  
He held out the chocolate, which was gladly received, and they left their seats on their way to security.

After the entire boarding process was over, they were now on the plane, which had begun to take off. Diana looked at the numerous brochures stored in the pocket-shaped compartment under the television. Canada, United States, Mexico, The Bahamas, Barbados, Cuba, Cayman Islands, Argentina, Brazil, Chile, among many others.

She was selective in her choice, looking for the specific brochure among so many, of the country they were going to. Pulling it out along with others out of curiosity and beginning to browse through them, sweeping each one in her lap with her gaze, starting as it could not be otherwise, with the one on Japan.

"Japan is a beautiful country. So say many tourists who have visited this country. But Japan is known not only for its natural beauty, culture and history.  
  
Japan differs from most countries in that Omegas have equal social rights. They are not owned by Alphas. They do not wear leashes. Omegas can walk safely down the street and do not fear being chased by their Alphas or the police.

They can study in schools and universities. They work wherever they want. This is what sets it apart from the UK, where Omegas must wear leashes. And if the Omega tries to escape from their Alpha, the police chase them and return them to their so-called "home".

In the UK, Omegas try to obtain the same rights, but always fail. Being sent to prison or killed."

He flipped the brochure over encountering a couple of images, a temple, cherry trees, a mountain, a view of Tokyo from the distance, the countryside.

He put it back in its place, he was going to take another one but preferred to keep them and take advantage of the hours of travel to continue his reading. Going from page to page until she fell asleep.

Her eyes opened with progressive slowness as the wheels of the aircraft scraped the runway, her neck ached from the uncomfortable position in which she slept, moving it and massaging it as she watched the passengers descending.

They were finally at the Haneda International Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hannah died the day that i started to wrote the chapter.  
> Fun fact: As several of you may have noticed, Diana is reading Misery.


End file.
